


Day 9

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Paranoid Mommy, pregnant Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 9Darcy Lewis/Erik Lensherr“I beg you, do not investigate that noise.”





	Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my Betas CatrinaSL and Nix  
> This story goes with [Chapter 24 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1580987/chapters/13719361)of Shuffle Prompts

Day 9

Darcy Lewis/Erik Lensherr

“I beg you, do not investigate that noise.”

xXx

It came in the dead of night, a thump that startled Darcy from a restless sleep. Beside her, Erik was up as well, eyes traveling their darkened bedroom from corner to corner. 

“What was that?” Darcy whispered, the sound harsh in the stark quiet.

“I don’t know,” Erik whispered back. “Wait here.” He threw his legs over the side of the bed only to stop short when Darcy clutched at his arm. 

“You can’t go out there,” she told him, panic settling into her voice. He would blame the hormones, though not out loud, for her behavior. At six months pregnant the nesting instincts were kicking in, bringing with it paranoia. 

“I’m not just going to sit here, darling,” he replied delicately. 

“But what if it's a robber and he has a gun?” 

Erik turned to look over his shoulder at her, but in her rising panic she did not equate the look he was giving her with the incredulity he was trying to convey. 

“My love, I am a class four mutant. Unless he’s carrying a plastic gun, he’s no match for me,” he explained, finally succeeding in prying her arms from around him. He stood and turned to face her. 

Darcy huffed. “But…” 

“Darcy, there are thirty plus people in this house. It’s probably one of them.” 

She nodded slowly and Erik took this as the perfect moment to leave her. Darcy watched as he walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out. The hall light flicked on briefly before going off again less than a minute later. A moment afterward Erik stepped back in, closing the door behind him.

“Nothing to worry about. Just the cat,” he explained as he climbed back into bed. Darcy let out a relieved sigh and laid back down, cuddling into her husband’s side as they settled down. 

Erik was just drifting off to sleep again when Darcy spoke up. “Erik?”

“Yes darling?”

“We don’t have a cat.” 


End file.
